


Happy Birthday

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Challenge Response, Community: 1_million_words, Community: 52_challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's first birthday on Atlantis, he's in for a surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1_Million_Words daily challenge, with the word 8/14, "Birthday," and the 52_Challenge prompt "Chocolate."

John woke up and took a long run around the pier as usual. There was a reason to treat this day as something other than usual, but he chose to ignore it. When John finished his run, he took a quick shower and then headed down to the mess. His teammates weren't there, but that wasn't completely unusual, so he ignored it.

There was a briefing scheduled for 1000, and John made his way to the conference room as soon as he was done. As he slipped through the half-open doors, he was surprised by a shout. "Happy Birthday!"

As soon as he recovered from his shock, John smiled at Ford, secretly thankful that he had been unarmed when the group had surprised him. Ford, McKay, Teyla, and Elizabeth were gathered behind the table, upon which a small pile of presents sat. They appeared to be wrapped in plain office paper, but some had been decorated with what appeared to be highlighter.

"Wow, thanks you guys!" he said.

"Sit, sit!" Ford said excitedly.

"Alright," John sat, and wasn't surprised when Ford quickly shoved two packages at him.

"We took up two collections, sir," Ford explained. "Military and scientists."

John quickly opened the two packages, and found a decent-sized supply of candy bars. "Thanks!" he said with real appreciation. This far from Earth, chocolate was a rare commodity, and no one had found a Pegasus substitute yet.

"Yes, yes, now mine." Rodney said, quickly shoving his package forward. John ripped it open, only to find a lumpy pad that appeared to be Ancient in design. "From what we can tell, it's a high powered massage pad," Rodney offered. "I have no idea what they actually used it for, but that's the only thing it does now."

"Thanks, Rodney," John said a little doubtfully. A massage pad sounded wonderful, but some of these Ancient devices had nasty hidden sides. Still, it was the thought that counted, and he had been stressed after the last few missions. A massage would be nice.

"I hope you like this as well, Major," Teyla said, pushing one of the decorated packages at him. John quickly opened it, revealing a black leather wrist cuff. I looked like the sweat bands he sometimes wore, except it had Ancient symbols carved into it.

"Wow, thanks, Teyla!" John immediately tried it on. It fit perfectly and looked wicked cool.

Grinning, John looked back at the others. With a smile, Elizabeth shoved the last package at him. He guessed that she and Teyla had conspired together, since they both had decorated their paper similarly. Opening it, John discovered another candy bar and a small bottle of gun oil. "Something useful _and_ something frivolous," Elizabeth pointed out.

John smiled softly. "I wouldn't have expected anything else," he murmured.

"Happy birthday, John," she replied softly.


End file.
